


1991

by crazyTXgradstudent



Category: Pearl Jam, Stone Gossard - Fandom, Stone Gossard/OFC
Genre: F/M, Pearl Jam - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Stone Gossard - Freeform, smutty smut smut, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyTXgradstudent/pseuds/crazyTXgradstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a friend. I hope she enjoys it ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1991

 

****

**Hollywood Palladium, 1991**

She made her way past the crowd, doing her best to find an exit in the dwindling crowd. It was long-since time to leave. The concert had been amazing, - one for the books - but Pearl Jam never failed to deliver. She was bummed that it was over, but with nothing left to do, and no one to hang out with, it was time to go home.  As she was rounding the corner leading to the back parking area, she slammed into someone.

“Oh! I am so sorry!” A whole damn beer had been spilled all over her, but who spilled it on her was more important. **_Way more important._**

“Stone?” She stammered out. The man before her - Stone Gossard - grinned. It was him; she’d know that dark hair and dark eyes anywhere.

“Am I forgiven for soaking you?” He looked down at her front, his jaw tensing when he saw what the beer had done to her white tank top. It was chilly out, and the beer and cold had hardened her nipples into tight peaks.

“Depends…you did get me pretty wet.” She teased as she pulled the wet fabric from her body. Stone stepped closer, clearly picking up on the hidden innuendo. He stared down at her, one finger reaching out to trace along the line of bare skin uncovered by the tank strap.

“What can I do to make it up to you?” He asked with a smirk.

“Me.”

Stone grabbed her arm, dragging her back around the corner and back into the building.  Once inside the darkened hallway, his lips were on hers, hungry with need, as he pressed her against the wall, pinning her body with his. She moaned against him, not knowing what else to do. Her head was spinning with everything that had happened in the past few minutes. She tentatively wove her hands around Stone’s neck, pulling him back down to her.

“We have to get out of the hallway,” Stone growled against her lips.

“I agree.”

Stone grabbed her hand again and moved down the hallway, checking doors as he went. Finally, one popped open, and he dragged them inside. He flicked on the light; it was a storage closet, with little in the way of furniture. But, it did have a table along the far wall, right underneath a window that provided some light from the street lights outside.

“Pants off. Now.” Stone ordered as he locked the door. “Lights on or off?” He tugged his shirt off, revealing his hard chest to her.

“Off,” she panted as she shuffled out of her pants. She stood there, in nothing but her Pearl Jam tank, bare from the waist down save for her panties. After flicking the lights back off and enveloping them in the dim light again, Stone unzipped his pants as he walked to her. Without asking,he lifted her up and placed her on the table as he placed himself between her legs.

“Protection?” He asked as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her throat. Kimberly rolled her head back, giving him better access. One of his hands traveled up to her breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples through the wet fabric of her tank.

“I have an IUD,” She whimpered in response.

Satisfied with her answer - _or not caring_ \- Stone reached up, grabbing her neck with one hand, while his other hand pulled at his jeans. He tugged them down, pulling his cock out and gripping it tightly with his hand. She squirmed against him, pushing her wetness against him. She moaned as Stone pushed her panties aside, and in one smooth move, Stone sank into her, balls deep. Both let out a collective sigh of relief, but it didn’t last long.

Stone started moving, his hips thrusting fast and hard as he pounded into her. She knew it was gonna be quick.

“Put your legs up here,” Stone grunted as he lifted her legs and placed the over his shoulders. It deepened the contact, and she felt herself coming undone as Stone hit that spot deep inside her. He reached down, rubbing his thumb against her clit as he urged her on.

“Come on, baby! Come for me!” He grunted as he slammed into her over, and over, and over again. She felt herself unraveling, felt herself coming undone underneath him. She closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of him sliding in and out, of the sounds their bodies made as they came together over and over again. Her vision dimmed, her hearing became muffled, and her whole world focused in on that spot between her legs. The pleasure radiated out as it rolled through her body, her orgasm tearing through her quicker than it ever had.

“Oh fuck! Fuck!” Feeling her tighten around him, Stone grunted as he leaned over her, pressing his face into her neck as he jerked inside her. His body went rigid, stilling as he spilled himself deep within her. Finally his hips stilled, and all that was left was the two of them panting in the dark.

Stone leaned up, releasing her legs from about his shoulders.  She stared up at him, her eyelids heavy with content. Stone pulled her up, helping her to wrap her arms about his neck, and he lazily kissed along side her neck and up her jaw.

“When can I see you again?” He asked as he nipped along her earlobe.

“Del Mar Pavilion?” She shivered against him with a smile.

“That’s in 2 months,” Stone whined as he pulled out of her. He pushed himself back in his boxers and zipped his pants. She hopped off the table and quickly dressed.

“It’ll be worth it,” she replied as she zipped her own pants. She walked up to Stone and planted a kiss on his cheek. “See you in Los Angeles.”

“Wait! I don't even know your name!” Stone stood back by the table, arms crossed over his chest. She turned back to him.

“You can call me Kymm.”


End file.
